My Awesome List on how to Make Egypt fall for Me
by codename000
Summary: PrussiaxEgypt. Prussia made a checklist that he needs to do in order for Egypt to fall for him. With an edited version made by Ludwig and Feliciano, and some improvisation made by him, will Egypt fall for him? Ratings might go up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia and its characters.

A/N: Yesterday, I have made a crush on Egypt, so I immediately looked at some pictures of him (hurray~!), and rushed to ffnet to read and to figure out some of the pairings (Mostly Turkey x Egypt), also it turned out I liked Prussia x Egypt because of a rated M fanfic that Pierrot of Words wrote (Thanks lol. ). I didn't watch the Hetalia series so the personalities are still rough; I just based them out of the fanfics I read, also my imagination. This fandom has got to have a lot of fanfics, fanarts as well. 

**Prussia's Awesome List on how to Make Egypt fall for the Awesome Him**

Prussia woke up early just to scribble some things on a paper. He took a pen, wrote the title in big, bold letters, and proceeded to make a checklist. While writing he snickered, then he starts to write another check box. Finishing it, he brought the paper up as if in victory and said out loud, "KESESESE! I am finally finished! Now I'll make him fall for the Awesome Me!"

Germany abruptly entered his room with a cup of coffee as well as an irritated face, he yelled, "BROTHER! You're being awfully loud! You'll disturb the neighbors!"

Prussia snorted, crossed his arms and said sarcastically, "Well for a person who worries about the neighbors, you're awfully loud."

Germany noticed this, and slightly blushed in embarrassment. He massaged his forehead, thinking of the upcoming headache that Prussia would give him today. He sighed as he looked at his brother.

"Anyway, what were you doing early in the morning?"

Prussia ran his hands on his sides, took the paper and showed it to Germany. "KESESESE! Dig my AWESOME CHECKLIST," Prussia declared, and laughed proudly.

Germany took the paper away from Prussia's hand, and read the title out loud.

"Prussia's Awesome List on how…" he buried his nose to the paper, "to make Egypt fall for the Awesome… you?" He looked at his brother critically.

His brother grinned, and replied, "YEAH! Isn't that list great?" Prussia's eyes shone with excitement.

Germany thought of Egypt, the image that was shown in his mind was a boy with tanned skin, brown eyes and the one that has a blank expression. Wait, a boy? Oh mein Gott. His brother is a pedophile.

Prussia rested his hand on one of Germany's broad shoulders. „So what? Great huh?

Germany looked at the paper again to make sure his accusation was correct. His face darkened.

„Brother, isn't that a boy?"

„YEAH! ‚Sides, he's cute," Prussia replied excitedly.

Thinking about it, Germany rather pointed out that Egypt was a kid, not that his gender was a boy. Prussia smirked at this, and hinted this fact to Germany.

Germany blushed, and yelled that him and Feliciano are not going out together. Prussia broke out a laugh, and replied that he didn't even mention Italy.

Ludwig cleared his throat, and raised a question to avoid the topic. „Then? What's this paper all about?"

„A checklist, of course! Things I would do to make Egypt fall for the AWESOME ME!"

Germany read the first checkbox. „1. Bully him to notice the AWESOME ME."

Prussia nodded enthusiastically, and said, "Go on!"

Ludwig wrinkled his nose as he continued to read the rest. "2. Make him angry thus making him talk to the Awesome ME!"

"What the," Ludwig thought. He scanned the paper quickly and realized that all of the checkbox has the words "AWESOME ME" to it. His brother can be so bigheaded, of course, he won't tell that to him.

Germany reacted, "Brother, I thought you liked him. What's with this list?"

A bit dense, he said, "Hm? I do. What's wrong with it?"

Ludwig sighed again and rolled his eyes. "1. Bully him to notice you. If you bully him you'll just get into a fight with him or make him avoid you."

"Ah."

"2. Make him angry thus making him talk to you" he inhaled deep, " Doing it would make him dislike you more like on number one and the rest. Frankly, I think this list should be Prussia's Awesome List on how to make Egypt dislike or hate you."

Gilbert was out of words. Germany did make a point. Doing the list would definitely make Egypt hate him for eternity. Prussia thought of Egypt hating him, and didn't like the idea. He grumbled in frustration.

Sighing, he consoled his brother by saying, "Know what? Why don't I and Feliciano make a list for you since he's good in wooing girls?"

"Oh you would?" Prussia immediately turned back to his original personality. "Great! Make that list effective!"

Germany, although tired of sighing over and over again, sighed deeply in depression. His brother had expected this. Curses!

….

Germany talked to Italy about this matter. Italy gladly helped with it.

"Egypt is very cute~ he's my brother after all," Italy said to Germany as he wrote some things on the edited version of Prussia's list.

Ludwig sighed as he stared out the window. "Is it wrong to think that guy would be so unfortunate having my brother liked him? I trust my brother but… you know."

Italy chuckled in his silly way. "I don't think so though. Just leave it to your brother."

Germany slightly smiled. Italy sure can say some things that would comfort him. "Okay."

…

Prussia lied on the bed, currently reading something. Germany knocked, and entered the room. He greeted his brother, and gave him the edited version of his list.

Gilbert quickly read the list, frowned, and reacted, "Now this can't be right."

Germany's eyebrows furrowed, getting irritated by his brother. "What do you mean by not right?"

Prussia faced Germany and lectured him, which even annoyed Germany. "First, the title! My title has to be there!" he writes it quickly on the paper, "Second, this isn't my type at all."

Germany raised his hands as if surrendering. "AGH!" He rushed out of the room.

Gilbert snickered at the reaction of his brother. He looked at the list again, deleted some and improvised it.

Egypt, was so going to fall in love with him. Or at least he thought so.


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

Disclaimer: I gained only personal satisfaction in writing this, and somehow that sounds kinda sad.

A/N: Well, I finally have an update in months. :D I kinda lost an interest in this one, and if even "kinda" isn't a proper word I'll still use it. Muahaha! I have forgotten how hard it was to compose 1000 words, so this chapter came short. Laptop's broken and I'm really tired to rack my brains out thinking of words. For those people who added this to your alert, favorite it, and reviewed, thank you. This is really a rare and random pairing. And I love its weirdness because of that. For those who thought that it might be your OTPs, hopefully it will.

"**Herr****Amor, please Give my Idiotic brother some Love!"**

**(**_Chapter 2 part 1_**)**

Germany was worried, and to say that he wasn't anxious about his brother's revelation would be a complete lie. It's not that he doesn't trust his brother, wait, does that mean he trust Egypt rather?

Ludwig's eyes widen as he came to that sudden realization. "No! How could I trust a person I don't even know?" Germany shook his head in disapproval, but found it true nonetheless. It's just that Germany doesn't know whom to worry about, Egypt, or his brother? Seriously, that worry would soon consume him and cause his death. Still, if you were on his place, what would you do then? Imagine yourself when your slightly-good-for-nothing-but-you-wouldn't-say-that-to-him-because-he's-still-family brother suddenly came up with a horrifying list that would rather kill the person rather has that person return his brother's feelings. He _shuddered_. Did his brother even think what to write on that list? He grimaced when he remember some of the words that were written on that piece of paper.

_Bully him to notice the Awesome Me._

Not that the statement itself is already bad enough, but what was under it, or the subscript of it. Prussia wrote some ways on how to bully him, _sexually_, and not to forget, _in detail_. He was really glad that he offered to revise that list and put some sense on Gilbert. But, as much to his concern, Gilbert alternated, or edited the list, who knows how and who knows when the list would be put to work. He sighed heavily.

Then there was that boy that has his brother's eyes laid upon. Egypt. He saw him in meetings, one of the few countries that bothered to write what they were discussing, _what he was saying._ He smirked. Well, that's definitely a plus point for him. Thinking about it, Egypt never spoke a word to him, nor has he heard him speak a word to others, too. Though he has seen him with Greece and Turkey a lot, but there's no talking either. Or he was just missing something. He remembered the time when he asked him about the issue about his superior, but only replied using his notebook and some gestures, nods and shrugs. Well, at least he's gesticulated, and not a robot. _Hold that thought_, that kid that he barely knew is gaining so much approval from him even if they aren't friends! Maybe what his brother picked wasn't bad after all. Not that he was bad in the first place. Germany was just… paranoid.

Germany ran his hand through his hair. He finally knew what to worry about! He would still worry about his brother. After all, Germany cares about his brother's happiness, and hopes that he won't be stupid enough to mess this up. Again, it's not like he doesn't trust his brother. It's just that his brother can be stupid and reckless most of the time. He cringed as he remembered some bitter memories about Prussia being stupid and reckless.

"I think… I'm worried about Egypt more," he muttered.

Ah, but in the first place, did his brother even have any information about Egypt? Prussia said that he liked the kid because he's cute, but then that's just pure crush isn't it? If his brother went only for his looks then that's just plain wrong. He has to confront this to his brother. Germany's eyes shone in determination. He wouldn't want him to waste an opportunity and make him look stupid in front of the one he likes!

Germany exited his office, and proceeded to go to his brother's room. He was suppose to do paperwork regarding matters about the trade between him and Japan, but for some reason he can't get his mind straight because of the revelation his brother stated yesterday.

"Herr Amor, please give my idiotic brother some love." He prayed as he quickened his pace and sighed.

Prussia was sitting on a chair, working on some papers when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in, West."

Germany opens the door and enters the room gingerly. He neared to his brother, and then put his hands to Prussia's shoulders. He had a serious expression, well he usually does but this has a hint of a worry in it.

"Brother, are you serious about this?"

Prussia only gave him an amused look and crossed his arms.

"Do you even have any information about him," Ludwig asked, his voice was sterner this time.

Prussia gave him a that's-all-you're-gonna-ask look, and Ludwig only returned it with a yes-because-I-worry-about-your-stupidity look.

Gilbert pried Germany's hands away from his shoulders and turned so he can face his table. He bent down, opening the 2nd drawer, and grabbed the notebook that was in it. He handed it to Germany, who only showed confusion in his face.

"Here."

Prussia looked away, trying to hide the faint blush that crept on his face. Germany took the notebook, and opened it. He saw that the first page and stared at it, his mouth agape. It had hearts in it, and as usual the title was written in big, bold letters. Germany gulped; he then read what was written in it, his eyes following every letters.

"MY AWESOME DATABOOK ABOUT MY BELOVED EGYPT."

Tbc.

Herr Amor – Lord Cupid in German. Though I think it should have been Great Cupid. IDK.


End file.
